Theme Parks and Roller Coasters
by iheartfinchel0
Summary: Finchel Drabble: imagine your otp going to an amusement park together. Bonus: one of them is scared of the roller coaster but goes on it anyway and has to hold the other's hand through the whole thing.


**Saw this prompt on imagineyourOTP and I just had to do it. I've never been to any theme parks in Ohio, but I know all the roller coasters in the Six Flags in Vallejo, California, so let's just pretend that that's in Ohio. Let's also pretend that they didn't go to an amusement park for senior ditch day. Hope you like it! :D**

It was supposed to be just the two of them. A celebration for their win at Nationals. Finn even looked online at all the different places he could take her. He wanted this to be special. You know, like the last hurrah before graduation. It wasn't his fault Kurt took his computer and just happened to look at the browser history.  
**  
**"You're taking her to an amusement park?" Kurt asks. "You do realize that Rachel's never even been on a roller coaster, right?"  
**  
**"Oh, come on dude, roller coasters are fun. She'll love it."  
**  
**"You don't mind if Blaine and I tag along, do you?"  
**  
**"What? Oh, I guess not," Finn sighs. He can't really say no to his brother, can he?  
**  
**"Great! Thanks Finn, I owe you one."  
**  
**"Uh huh."

* * *

****"You're sure they're safe, right?" Rachel asks for the billionth time. She's sitting in the backseat of the car with Kurt while Finn and Blaine are up front.  
**  
**"Yes Rach, they're safe. Nobody would be riding them if they weren't." Finn smirks.  
**  
**"You can't possibly be scared of roller coasters, Rachel," Blaine laughs.  
**  
**"Well I've never actually been on one, but from the looks of them, they're pretty scary," Rachel says, glaring at Blaine.  
**  
**"There's nothing to be afraid of, Rach." Finn glances over at her. "You'll be fine."

* * *

****"It's called the Medusa? Well that's not intimidating at all," Kurt says sarcastically, staring at the giant green and purple contraption.  
**  
**"We're riding that?" Rachel asks. Her nervousness did not go unnoticed by everyone else.  
**  
**"I-I'm sure it's not that bad," Finn says uncertainly.  
**  
**"Please, this is like the biggest roller coaster in the entire park," Kurt says, making Rachel flinch.  
**  
**"Come on, let's just do it. If you can sing in front of thousands of people at Nationals, you can go on a roller coaster," Finn says to her.  
**  
**"Fine." Rachel gathered up the courage to walk over to the back of the line, hoping the 30 minute wait the sign said was accurate.

* * *

****Turns out that the sign wasn't very accurate. It had only been about 10 minutes, and already they're at the front of the line.  
**  
**"You can do this, Rach," Finn reassures her when they climb into their seats. She screws her eyes shut while he takes her hand.  
**  
**The coaster makes its way up the tracks, and Rachel's heart starts beating really fast. Finn squeezes her hand, letting her know he's right there. She calms down a little, and sings Don't Rain On My Parade in her head.  
**  
**She opens her eyes right when they're at the top of the hill. Bad idea. The car whips down the hill and Rachel starts screaming her head off. Finn, on the other hand, is having the time of his life. He loves rollercoasters. He looks over at Rachel, hoping that she was screaming in excitement, but to be honest, she just looks like she's about to pee in her pants._ Just another 20 seconds_, he thinks to himself.

* * *

****"That was the longest minute and half ever!" Rachel exclaims when they get off the roller coaster.  
**  
**"Oh calm down Rachel, it wasn't that bad," Blaine laughs, playfully shoving her.  
**  
**"You're one to talk," Kurt grumbles. "At least you put hair gel on this morning. I look like I just came out of a wind tunnel."  
**  
**"Come on guys, it was fun. Stop being so dramatic," Finn jumps up and down like an excited little boy.

"Yeah, like that's ever possible," Blaine mumbles under his breath.

****"Okay, so what's next?" Finn asks. "I was thinking maybe Kong, that one's pretty scary also. Ooh! What about-"  
**  
**"No!" Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine shout in unison.  
**  
**"Let's just eat something and go home," Kurt groans.  
**  
**"Sorry this day was kind of a bust," Finn apologizes. "I thought all of us would like roller coasters."  
**  
**"It's okay, it was still fun," Rachel smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
**  
**"Yeah, but next time, leave the planning to us," Blaine says.  
**  
**"Yeah, well next time it will just be me and Rachel," Finn smirked.  
**  
**"Yeah, well next time, I'll remember to put on hair gel so I don't make this mistake ever again," Kurt says, trying to smooth out his wild-looking hair. "But it was still fun," he adds.  
**  
**They spend the rest of day at the theme park playing carnival games. Finn wins Rachel over 20 stuffed animals at the shooting games. All in all it was a pretty awesome day. He thinks about all the times he and Rachel could spend their days like this after graduation. She smiles back at him, almost like she know exactly what he's thinking about.  
**  
**They are tethered after all.  
**  
**


End file.
